


If Memory Had the Body

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Luther (TV), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Het and Slash, Immortals, M/M, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is co-conspirator, confidante, and keeper of secrets, secrets which are as numerous as the lives that they've lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Memory Had the Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumblemutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).



> [](http://mumblemutter.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mumblemutter**](http://mumblemutter.dreamwidth.org/) gave me [this tumblr prompt](http://explodingdog.tumblr.com/post/687472346/everything-is-blue-now-2-new-drawings-at) and clearly that called for a crossover AU-type thing in which John and Alice are immortal. [Originally posted here](http://mumblemutter.dreamwidth.org/73117.html?thread=195229&style=mine#cmt195229).

"How strange."

He hasn't heard Alice's voice in ... Well. If he were to be precise, twenty-seven years and four weeks.

She appears from behind a tree with a wide smile, her eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses and her hands tucked in the pockets of her long coat.

"You send me away," she says, and then nods toward the field, "and gain a house full of pets."

"They have names, Alice."

"Ah, yes." She stands beside him, and they look together as she lists them, each one ticked off by one slender finger. "Franklin Clay, Jake Jensen, Carlos Alvarez, Linwood Porteous and Aisha al-Fadhil." Her glasses are too dark to tell, but there's a way she tilts her head toward him, a way she looks at him without looking. "And others, of course. It's like one big happy family, isn't it?"

"What do you want, Alice?" He slips back into their old habits, repeating her name to humanize her and can't help but remember that, in the end, they're not very different.

"Did it hurt?" she asks, and faces him. She's not tall enough to block his view, but she has all of his attention when she whispers, "When he blew you up?" She lifts her hand and lets it hover a moment before pressing the tips of her fingers to his heart. "Did you keep the scars?" Her lips crease in a smile, soft and delighted as she draws her hand away. "Of course you did. Do you love him, John?"

"It's William now."

"Oh?" Her hand vanishes into the pocket of her coat again, and she leans forward, voice softening further to be co-conspirator, confidante, keeper of secrets. They have so many between them, as long as the centuries they've been alive. "I thought it was Roque. Hard to keep track, isn't it?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh, John. Are you going to introduce me to your new family?"

"I hadn't planned on it, no."

"It's always no with you." Another smile, but this one sharp as a knife point and aimed at Clay and the team.

"Don't Alice."

Her sunglasses slip down her nose, and she looks at him, eye to eye over the rims. "Is that a request or an order?"

"A warning."

Her eyes vanish behind the dark frames again, hand back in her pocket, where she's hiding something, fingering the edges of it, so he can figure out the puzzle. "They all die, John."

"Eventually," he agrees.

"Everyone but us."

"Eventually"—And this time, he turns toward her, tracing the wide shape of her lips, the curve of her face, the curl of her hair with a look, everything immutable since the day they'd met in the interrogation room—"we will, too."

"Oh, no, John," she whispers. She leans close enough for a kiss but stops, her breath soft and warm against his mouth. "We have forever, you and I."

Then she's gone. But he knows she's not really gone, not for long. Never for long. He'd been John in another life but his name, now, is Roque. That's the person he's chosen to become.

When Roque looks up, Clay's standing in the middle of the field, waiting. Roque raises a hand, nods, and gives the all clear.


End file.
